Antojos Reales
by Yukki-Onna
Summary: Nuestro Señor de Fuego tendrá que enfrentar la dura tarea de satisfacer los antojos de su pequeño heredero. ¡Aguanta, Zuko!, ¡Solo faltan seis meses para que nazca! Toph puede ayudarte para que todo no sea tan insoportable. Claro, si sabes a lo que me refiero... Avd: Lemon D:


_**Adv: Lemon**_

**_Los personajes de Avatar, el ultimo maestro del aire: la leyenda de Aang; no es mía. Pertenece a Nickelodeon..._**

**_Si fuera mía (huehue), el Avatar sería mujer y se casaría con Zuko -sus encantos son zukulento_****_s _(ಠبಠ)-.**

_**Bueno, ya lean :3**_

* * *

– _**Zuko x Toph**_

**Antojos reales**

Encontrarse entre sus piernas envistiendo su bello cuerpo crudamente femenino no había sido algo que hubiese planeado con mucho esmero, en realidad.

Ella había ido a su lado cuando redactaba una sentencia que tendría que entregar la mañana siguiente a los sabios, y él la sentó con amabilidad sobre sus piernas mientras trabajaba de igual manera.

El cómo ahora se encontraban en la cama de su habitación, moviendo las rojizas sábanas de lugar, llenando la habitación con el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y haciendo al colchón rechinar era algo que a su pequeña compañera seguro le encantaría contar por el simple placer de dejarlo en vergüenza.

Zuko envolvió su delicada cintura con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo casi con desesperación más cerca de su cuerpo. Liberó de sus besos su boca y al escucharla gemir sin control lamió con amplitud su clavícula.

La penetró una, dos, tres veces antes de detenerse un momento para contemplar su bello rostro afectado por todos aquellos espasmos que ahora le recorrían el cuerpo. Se movió dentro de ella nuevamente. La mujer de diáfana mirada gritó con la pasión que su cuerpo no podía contener y él besó con delicadeza infinita sus labios para luego devorar la suave y cremosa piel de su cuello.

Dejó una nueva marca; esta vez la miró sin culpa.

¿Desde cuándo no sentía culpa de hacerle el amor a Toph de esa forma tan vivaz apasionada?

Ella se retorció contra él y restregó todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Zuko encontró su sexo más caliente que antes y pronto entendió la razón. Sintió un nuevo dolor allí debido al poco espacio para entrar y también el ardor ahora frecuente de su espalda siendo mutilada por las uñas de la mujer, pero no dijo nada. Nunca decía nada.

Porque la exquisita sensación de ella rodeándolo, acariciando el caliente y duro miembro que yacía dentro suyo opacaba todas las demás sensaciones. Duro y creciente al estar apretado y envuelto en sus cálidos y húmedos pliegues… todo el paraíso hecho mujer.

Toph continuaba derramándose a cada momento gracias a lo sensible de su cuerpo aquellos días; y el Señor del Fuego, Zuko, no había encontrado nada más interesante que aprovecharse de la pequeña debilidad de su esposa y hacer de ese ejercicio algo más largo que en otras ocasiones.

Penetró con mucha más fuerza al escucharla gemir de aquella manera que tanto le excitaba. Pudo jurar escuchar las paredes crujir, las velas que iluminaban en cuarto arder con mayor fuerza. El espeso líquido blanco se esparcía indeciso de dónde permanecer junto con el ir y venir de sus amplias y duras estocadas. Sus temblorosas piernas flexionadas a cada lado de su cintura junto con su estómago eran lentamente embarradas por el semen escapado de su ardiente amante.

Pronto dirigió sus manos al cabello del hombre sobre de ella y los tomó sin cuidado, liberando todo el placer y energía del orgasmo allí. Los despeinó y tiró de ellos hasta que sus dedos fueron capturados y entrelazados con las masculinas manos del hombre que al acercarlos a su boca, posicionándolos a cada lado de su cabeza, sobre una almohada fundada de rojo y desecha por tal actividad hecha sobre ella, besó con delicadeza y fervor.

—Te amo. —susurró él sin la dificultad que parecía atormentar sus movimientos.

Zuko dejó que el resto de su esencia se mezclara en el interior de su amante por tercera ocasión aquella noche; salió con lentitud de su interior dándole cima a su despierta virilidad. La estrechó contra su cuerpo y cambió de posición. Ahora él contra la cama.

Acarició su espalda con la yema de los dedos y le propinó un cálido beso en la cima de su cabeza. La sintió sonreír contra su pecho.

—Zuko… —susurró dulcemente. El aliento saliente de sus suaves labios rozó con delicadeza la piel de su pecho. Musitó un casto sonido indicando que la escuchaba y ella continuó: —Quiero bombones con chocolate y maní, por favor.

—Toph…—continuó con las caricias a la fuerte espalda femenina, pero esta vez cerró los ojos tratando de desfrutar el tiempo de descanso que le quedaba en su amplia y cómoda cama. —No es el momento, cielo.

— Pero, Zuko… —levantó el rostro y se dirigió a su acompañante con cierta melancolía en los ojos. Se recargó sobre su pecho e colocó su mirada hacia donde él se encontraba. Y él pensando en que dormiría… hubiera seguido haciendo lo que había dejado antes; ahora no tendría que enfrentar a los gritos de su furiosa mujer que reclamaba por sus posibles antojos no saciados. —Hemos mantenido al bebé despierto toda la noche; ¡quiere bombones, Zuko!

¡Seis meses, por Dios, solo faltaban seis meses! Después de eso podría librarse de los malditos antojos de media noche.

Ah, pero eso sí. Tenía que agradecerle a su pequeño hijo. Aun crecía dentro de Toph, pero él ya amaba a su padre. ¿Qué otra razón había para que no hiciera a su madre detenerlo en sus actividades maritales reales con él? Sí, sí, solo por eso se vestiría –así, prendido y con todo-, iría a despertar a un _jodido_ sirviente para que consiguiera los _jodidos_ bombones a las tres de la mañana. Entonces le daría a su mujer los_ jodidos_ bombones que su bebé quería.

Él lo valía.

Sí, aunque para cuando el Señor de fuego llegara de regreso seguramente ellos ya no querrían nada.

_Espera…_

—Imposible. —musitó deteniendo los pantalones enroscados a la mitad de sus pantorrillas. Toph, que se había sentado sobre la cama con los pies en el suelo captando los movimientos de él mientras se vestía, ladeó la cabeza interrogante. —Eres alérgica al maní, Toph. Dile al bebé que piense en otra cosa qué comer.

Ella rio divertida ante aquello último.

* * *

**Creo que no vi ningún lemon de esta pareja... por eso aquí dejo mi intento x'D**

**¿Review? ;3**


End file.
